Display panels with a touch control function, i.e., touch control display panels, have been widely used as information input tools in various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, and a public information kiosk, etc. Accordingly, a user is able to operate the electronic device by touching corresponding icons on the touch control display panel with his/her finger, eliminating the dependence on conventional user input devices (such as a keyboard and mouse, etc.) and simplifying the human-machine interaction.
To better fulfill the needs of users, the touch control display panel also includes a plurality of force sensors, which are capable of detecting a magnitude of an external force applied onto the touch control display panel. Thus, the touch control display panel not only detects the touch positions, but also identifies the magnitude of the external force, i.e., realizing a force touch. Force touch distinguishes force or touch pressure between taps and harder presses, and provides a specific action or contextually specific controls based on the force applied an external touch object (e.g., a user's finger) and, thus, brings new dimensions to user interfaces and interactive computing.
However, in current touch control display panels, the force touch may be affected by a local temperature change, and the accuracy of the force touch may be substantially low. For example, when the user's finger taps or presses the touch control display panel, the touch position may experience a local temperature change because of a heat transfer from the user's finger to the touch position.
The disclosed touch control display panel and touch control display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.